


Круг замкнулся

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: кроссовер, слишком вольное обращение со скандинавской мифологией





	Круг замкнулся

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер, слишком вольное обращение со скандинавской мифологией

Говорят, что в начале времен был Большой Взрыв. А вот что взорвалось — обычно предпочитают умалчивать. Тони нравится думать, что это взрываются остатки времени вперемешку с обрывками пространства — и все идет по кругу — но абсолютно по-новому. Он специально не касался этой темы, хотя периодически проглядывает последние статьи.  
  
Говорят, что вначале появилось семя, из которого выросло дерево — Иггдрасиль. На десяти его ветвях появилось по семени, которые зрели, впитывая холод бездны. Все семена постепенно наливались, образуя собой миры, и один из них, самый крупный, явил первого дракончика — Имира. Он закашлял искрами, которые падали и согревали собой семена… Так и появилось все живое, а дракон с тех пор свернулся в клубок и греется собственным пламенем. В конце концов, он сожжет и себя и Иггдрасиль, и все остальное, а после из пепла появится новое семя. Иккингу нравится думать, что и он, и Беззубик появились благодаря схожим искрам.  
  
Ему иногда снятся необычные сны, в которых он летает. Нет, летал он и так, конечно же, но только во снах он летал на драконах. Точнее, чаще всего он летал на одном и том же драконе — черном, с матово переливающейся чешуей и умными светло-зелеными глазами. А еще у этого дракона был хвост с протезом, почти так как же и у самого Тони: там, в снах, у него периодически не было левой ноги. Тони любил эти сны. Они сопровождали его на протяжении всей жизни и приносили невероятное душевное спокойствие, покидая его только на периоды запоев.  
  
От Иккинга всегда держались немного в стороне. Одно дело, когда малец спросонья всегда рассказывает про то, как он летал во сне, но совсем другое, когда он рассказывает про то, как летал в металлической броне, из его рук сиял свет, а еще — что там, во снах он был дружен с самим Тором и пытался поднять Мьельнир, и что разговаривал с великим шутником Локи… Так он не просто рассказывал — чуть повзрослев, он бежал к столу и углем зарисовывал какие-то странные изображения. Не о от мира сего, сетовали соседи и сочувствовали вождю, мол, не повезло с сынишкой.  
  
Джарвис всегда с интересом выслушивал про сны маленького Тони о его полетах на драконах — в отличие от родителей. Мария… Ей было интересно возиться с малышом первые два года, а потом он ей попросту надоел и она нашла себе другое хобби — благотворительность. А Говард, единожды послушав про сны с драконом: «Беззубик, пап, во сне я зову его так», сказал, что это очень глупо и драконов не существует, а потом ушел обратно в мастерскую. Так что о изображениях драконов, больше похожих на чертежи, нарисованных пока еще неуверенной рукой, знал только Джарвис.  
  
Иккинг понимал, что поступает глупо, загоняя Беззубика все выше за облака, но свербящее желание дотронутсья до звезд — замерших в бездне самых первых искр, которыми кашлял дракончик, или долететь до луны — крупного ошметка от семечка этого мира, было почти нестерпимым. Он знал, что в этом виноваты сны, те самые, в которых он летал без дракона (кажется, в его снах драконов вообще не существовало), где он летел через порванное небо. В том сне звезды горели невыносимо ярко…  
  
Когда Тони впервые увидел Пеппер, которую привела себе на замену его старая секретарша, то почти не обратил на нее внимание — не она первая… Но оказалась последней. По крайней мере, Старку очень хочется так думать, особенно когда катает между пальцев изящное колечко. Спустя некоторое время после их знакомства он приятно удивляется тому, как она похожа на его подружку из снов, Астрид. Они не похожи внешне, но незримый вибраниумный стержень есть в них обеих. Тони тихо ухмыляется мысли о сравнении Пеппер и девчонки из снов и снова позволяет кольцу проскользнуть между пальцев обратно в карман — сейчас не время.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Иккинг засыпает расстроенным, ему снятся особые сны. В них он попадает в тот, другой мир, где все сияет металлическим блеском, где почти все его изобретения ценятся, и никто не шутит над ним — скорее это он всегда осаживает острым словом. Где почти любая проблема решается парой ночей в мастерской (не передать словами, как Иккинг мечтает о такой мастерской, какая есть у него во снах — пусть ему и непонятна большая часть тех инструментов)… Наутро он всегда просыпается в хорошем настроении, даже если там, во сне, происходило что-то дрянное.  
  
Однажды он просыпается с мыслью о том, что сегодня произойдет что-то обыденно-важное, и, захваченный этой идей автоматически идет в ванную комнату. Чистя зубы, он не сразу понимает, что отражение в зеркале не его, хотя похожее: более округлое лицо с парой шрамов, косички в более длинных, более светлых, чем у него самого, волосах, нос картошкой и отсутствие бородки — из отражения на него смотрит молодой мужчина со взрослым взглядом. А самое главное — в зеркале виден кусочек любопытной морды дракона — того самого, из сна.  
  
Однажды он просыпается с мыслью о том, что сегодня произойдет что-то важно-обыденное, и, захваченный этой идей, он отмахивается от Беззубика и подходит к озеру умыться. Не успев ополснуть лицо холодной с утра водой, он замечает, что отражение в озере — не его, хотя и очень похоже: более острое и старое, темные короткие волосы, и какая-то хитрая бородка. А самое главное — за его спиной виден тот самый металлический костюм, в котором он летает без дракона, абсолютно самостоятельно.  
  
Стараясь не отводить глаз, он, ведомый иррациональным желанием, прикладывает руку к зеркалу и даже не вздрагивает, ощущая тепло чужой руки, протянутой точно так же с обратной стороны.  
Невероятное чувство правильности происходящего пронизывает его, и он, изо всех сил — до рези в глазах — старясь не моргать, что-то говорит мужчине в озерном отражение, уверенный, что его поймут правильно. Когда изображение в озере расходится кругами от любопытной морды Беззубика, попытавшегося выловить рыбу, что проплывала прямо перед его носом, Иккинг смеется.  
  
На острие жизни.  
  
На гребне ветра.  
  
Он никогда не был одинок.  
  
A значит, можно снова пробовать изменять мир к лучшему. И снова, и снова, и снова.


End file.
